Hybridity
Since the unexpected events of last episode, Sonny is pregnant as she and ZongueBob two have no problem giving birth to a hybrid child, especially since the hybrid tests are safely compatible. But now Sonny can't fight. Worse, the Loungers are attacked by the Villain Legion which has been overthrown by Murdock, who has sinister plans for a hybrid minion and the Villain Legion and a much more efficient Villains Act, aiming to destroy the Clam Loungers in a way that is slowly working and coming close as the Oxydome is at a critical state. How will this be stopped? Scenes 'Sonny's Baby Shower' Oxydome, Trunk Bottom *ZongueBob: (Sonny was seen pregnant as ZongueBob was with her) So, a hybrid baby. You think the kid will be able to breath air and underwater or be as smart as you? *Sonny: That depends on the HAD surveys. *Bongki:... Okay I'm stupid, what's a HAD again? *Sonny: Hybrid Analysis Device. It projects and speculates what a hybrid baby will be capable of, whether they'll be sterile, or by which ability they inherit from their mixed species parents. *Sau: The baby is definitely healthy. Hybrid fetuses often have difficulty developing to the point where it affects the mother. Symptoms include mood swings, an increase in bathroom breaks, limited flexibility, and increased appetite. In the case of hybrid pregnancy, side effects include the craving requirement of a diet complimentary to the father, which is hard depending upon the natural diet of the mother, craving the environment of the father for mal-imprinting, which again is dependent on the mother, organs being overworked or borrowed often to the point of failure, painful contractions to accommodate the size of the hybrid which is why it's not advised to have a hybrid baby when the mother is smaller, and constant changes in metabolism to fit the fetus' needs. *ZongueBob: Sounds painful. *Sonny: Science and medical treatments make everything sound painful, ZongueBob- OOH!! That was the most painful kick I've had... Case in point. It's like the baby is trying to Qong Fu Kick it's way out of my belly. *ZongueBob: (Pokes her belly as she softly chuckled) Yeah, it's going through trauma alright. (Puts his ear hole on her chest and hears the baby)... Sounds like it's having classes in there. *Cephward: Wouldn't be surprised if it was. *Sau: (Beeps and shows holographic screen) Huh?... The HAD has been updated. The baby's going to be absorbent and impervious to blows. That should mean it can resist trauma that would normally kill a fetus by 60% at most. *Sonny: Seriously? *Mr. Tetrus: So you can still fight then? *Sau: Not as much as she normally can. The baby has a skeleton that is still in development and the maternal biology is not as soft. She'll still need to be careful. *Sonny: Well, let's just hope the Villain Legion isn't in an evil mood. They went out like a couple'a weenies last time. Now what kind of gifts did y'all get me? *Sau: Well given I used X-ray vision to see them, try not to be too excited. That pregnancy can really mess with you. *ZongueBob: I find it hot, so why bother? *Jokey: You think everything she does is hot. *ZongueBob: She's my wife, duh! (She started opening presents as a monster was seen watching and left) Villain Legion HQ *Murdock: A hybrid baby? Interesting. I am familiar with the concept myself. Good work, Roor. *Roor: Thank you, sir! *Ragen: So what do you have planned, boss? *Murdock: Well, a baby means another problem. Animal hybrids tend to have short growth and development spans. In this case, it could be an intelligent amphibious durable prodigy. We could have another obstacle in a few months. The child could be a threat. *Familiar: So you're saying we kill Sonny before the child is born? *Monster: Your talking about going after the same dame we were failing to take down for a good while now. This won't be different. If anything, all trying to waste their kid would do is give them another, if not more fatal reason, to hate us and want us dead. *Murdock: Remember who you're talking to. Also, should we fail, we will have the baby itself killed. *Roor: Seems a tad extreme. *Murdock: About as extreme as killing a pregnant wife? *Roor:... Fair, point. I'm just saying that, maybe we should just leave this alone and- *Murdock: "(Eyes glowed scary dark that scares the Villain Leagion Vilains) WOULD YOU RATHER DEAL WITH ANOTHER LOUNGER HEADACHE, YOU WEAK-WILLED FOOLS?!" *Roor: "Uh, now now, Murdock, by all means, we're not saying we LIKE Sonny or anything, it's just, there's a certain limit for villainy that all villains should take before it ends up crossing into complete monster terratories. Villains tend to end up, basicly being given automatic death sentences for that." *Murdock: "Ugh..... Sometimes I forget that I am amongst the minor servants of darkness, and not my own kind. I should've expected behavior like this. It's a shame that you fools have no willingness to show your devotion to darkness through any means necessary. I don't treat you like disposables like that whiner Crobra, but you should show the slightest bit of confidence. Why would the Dark Radicals hire such incompetent fools? Now stop proving Crobra's narcissistic and silly arguments about keeping chaotic morale just because we're evil and trust me." *Ragen: "Now don't get me wrong, I myself am technically not so afraid to go that far, but I do have an acknowledgement of being cautious about how much I aim to deminstraight my evilness. I am capable to understand that heroes are extremely intolerent to the likes of, your particular brand of evil, for a simpler exsanmple, and would only lead to such a villains being extingished. Cause the way I see it, there's practiceal evil, and then, there's IMPRACTICAL evil, and, to be honest, messing with the heroes loved ones, even with a short-term gain of preventing a new hero being born in mind, that's VERY impractical evil! It will only serve to really motivate them to be hate us more then the expected! If anything, even whether or not we even take down that infant, it's only gonna make the Loungers want to stop our plans even more!" *Murduck: "AS SUPPOSE DOING NOTHING WILL DECREASE THEIR EFFORTS?!" *Familiar: "Well, by all means, giving them some common courtesy won't change anything, they would still come after us, that's reasonable to believe that, but, at least they're at a state where the worse they want to do to us is just throw us in to Oranos. By all means, giving them that courtesy is not necessarily for their benefit, it's also for survival means. It's really a matter of not aggrovating them. I mean, because the VA basically did what it dang wanted and kept pushing people's buttons too hard, or what you liked to call "Willingness to show devotion to darkness", well, guess what? That made people want to disband them EVEN more then the arbitrary reasons. And guess what? Thanks to misfits MILES more stronger than these guys, that's exactly what happened! So, maybe there IS no shame in live and let live for this one right here." *Murdock gets more intense as it scares the Leagion into submission!? *Murdock: "DO YOU PATHETIC WORMS CARE ABOUT RESTORING THE VA'S GLORY, OR NOT?!" *Janjirma: ".... Well, it's not like they really liked us anyway, so, we'll at least, begrudgingly humor you. Just keep what we said in mind." *Murdock: ".... Ughhh. At least in absence of any earnest willingness, I can settle for obedience through fear. Certainly better than obedience through extremist abuse and I'll take what I can get. Now let us get started." Oxydome *Sonny: (She was covered in present wrappers and tearing up trying to go outside the Oxydome without her suit as Sau and ZongueBob were pulling her away) PLEASE, I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! THE BABY NEEDS TO KNOW THE WATER!!! *Sau: Sonny, you need to be careful. The baby needs to experience it's future setting without sacrificing you. You die, it dies with you. *Sonny: IT'S ONLY GOING TO BE A BRIEF MOMENT!!! *Sau: The estimated time for mal-imprinting the baby to instinctually know about water is an hour. You can only hold your breath for 25 minutes. You can't survive that without air support! *Sonny: I NEED TO BE NATURAL FOR THE BABY!!! *Sau: THIS IS BEYOND NATURE, SONNY!! YOU'RE GIVING BIRTH TO A HYBRID!!! THAT REQUIRES COMPROMISE!!! YOU NEED TO DO THIS DIFFERENTLY THAN TRADITIONAL PREGNANCY!!! *Sonny: NEED... TO SWIM... IN THE OCEAN!!! MUST... HELP... BABY!!!! *ZongueBob: Geez, is this normal for hybrid pregnancy? *Sau: Results may vary. (Sonny escaped and went out into the water and blubbed in relief) *ZongueBob: SONNY!!!! GET BACK IN HERE, YOU NEED TO BREATH!!! *Sau: Especially when you need the oxygen for the baby! *Sonny: Mmm-mmm!!! *Sau:... (Sighs) Sometimes pregnancy is a bitch. At least being turned into an Omnican means I won't be able to experience the torture of pregnancy. *ZongueBob: (Sarcastically) Good for you! Ugh, just hand me an aquagen! *Sau: Nononono, she can't use any kind of drug while pregnant. Let's not even use magic either because magic is the last thing you should use during pregnancy. *(Merlin): She's right you know. *ZongueBob: NOW you tell me! Is there a safer way for both of them? *Sau: Well someone finally asked. Try using this artificial gill device. (Digitally summons an apparatus) It should be natural enough for her crazy mind. *(SpongeBob): Wow, and I thought Sandy was weird when we ruined her air supply that one time. *(Sandy): Pregnancy is a pain. Never been through it myself, but I can imagine it hurts like heck, both mentally and physically. *(Sonny): You should try hybrid pregnancy. It's way worse than purebred pregnancy depending on the parents. I was in hell trying to have that baby. *Sonny: (Gurgles mindlessly as she exhausted her breath and suffocated until ZongueBob gave her the apparatus and she gasped)... *ZongueBob: Are you okay, Sonny? *Sonny: (Taking deep breaths) Well if there's anything wrong, sure can't feel it- OOOHHH!!!... Well, that's normal in a sense, so, OHHH, that don't count! Seriously kid, you're drivin' me nuts! *Sau: Sonny, you need to be careful. Hybrid pregnancy requires the compromise to keep both the mother and the developing baby healthy and alive. You need to do your best to resist these cravings and think about your own life. Your the baby's current lifeline. *Sonny: Gimme a break, I've never been pregnant before! *Sau: That's kinda what any woman would say. Anyway, being pregnant with a hybrid offspring is a very hazardous problem. *Sonny: (Sighs) Sorry! It's just...... This is new territory for me. Of all the wacky adventures we throw ourselves into, I wasn't prepared for this no how. *Sau: Nobody ever is. Especially when it involves a hybrid child. *ZongueBob: But hey, you got me. I can be your lifeline just as much as you are to our baby boy. *Sonny:... Boy? *Sau: Yeah, before you tried to drown yourself, we were going to tell you that the HAD survey reported that the child will be... Mostly male. *Sonny: MOSTLY male? *Sau: Yeah, zongues are asexual critters. When a sexual creature and asexual creature procreate, we have what's called 'gender mix'. The child will be half male and half genderless. Usually that results in a bisexual or pansexual preference for the child. *ZongueBob: FreeeEEEEEEEEEEEEaky!!! *Sonny: Huh?... So, what about the gene projectors? Are they available? I'd love to see what our baby boy will look like all grown up. *Sau: Well given Tetrus'... Touchiness about using our cash after that recent incident with him and that blind bet, we can't afford a gene projector. *Sonny: Well, shoot me! *Sau: (Crazily) HOWEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR... *Sonny:... Was that really necessary? *Sau: Not in the least. There is an app I installed in myself not too long ago because of my weakness for babies, that is able to project a baby's future appearance. But as with all gene projectors, it can only work when the baby is fully developed and not inside the mom's womb. *Sonny: Well, obviously. But at least the kid's getting to know the water. *ZongueBob: (To Sonny's belly) Ya hear that, cutie? You're going to be a swimmer! (The baby literally kicked him into a reef shrub) DWHAAA!!! OOF!!!... Damn! That kid's going to be a fighter someday.... I'm actually proud! Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Coming soon... Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 4 Episodes